


Amy's Poem

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A Story, Amy Pond's POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond has one last story to tell.<br/>About a man who fell from the sky when she was just seven years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy's Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a poem but it doesn't rhyme and hasn't got a perfect rhythm but oh well. Enjoy anyway xxxxx

The Doctor once told me

People are just faces in a crowd

Then just one just stands out

And that's when you know

That you've found that one

One face that matters

More than anything else

And you're drawn to them

I don't know if I was that one

Or if it goes for all of them

But that doesn't matter

Because he chose me

And showed me remarkable things

Took me away to wonderful places

He changed my life forever

And helped me fall in love again

He even saved my little girl

I’ve been to some unusual planets

And met the most terrifying monsters

But it was all worth it

Just to meet that incredible man

This is my story of a mysterious alien

Who fell out of the sky

He’s the last of the Time Lords

And his name is The Doctor

My Raggedy Doctor


End file.
